


Nighttime Cuddles

by AmaranthPrincess21, AttackonHeroesResurgence



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Hero AU, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackonHeroesResurgence/pseuds/AttackonHeroesResurgence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work, Krista just needs a good cuddle session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Cuddles

It seemed that with every passing day, Krista got more and more tired. She hadn’t been very active before joining the Legion and was finding the workouts to be their own special brand of hellish torture, not to mention her duties outside of training were draining. Healing was something she loved to do, but it left her exhausted.

Ymir was already in bed by the time Krista was done with her Med Bay duties, the only light filtering in through the venetian blinds. 

“How was work?” Ymir asked, her voice laced with sleep.

“It was fine,” Krista replied. She threw on a nightgown before climbing into Ymir’s bed, flopping onto the bed. Ymir’s arms wrapped around Krista’s body and drew her close. The tension melted in Krista’s body and for the first time that day she truly relaxed, falling limp in Ymir’s loving, warm arms.

“Night, princess,” Ymir murmured, kissing her girlfriend’s neck. 

“Good night,” Krista replied. She closed her eyes and snuggled into the blankets and Ymir. The days might be hard, but the nights made the hard work worth it and helped keep her going. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you liked what you read and want more of the Attack on Heroes Universe, check us out on our official Project Blog and YouTube!
> 
>  
> 
> [Our blog](http://attackonheroes-resurgence.tumblr.com/)  
> [Our Youtube channel](https://www.youtube.com/user/AttackonHeroes#_=_)


End file.
